


Domestic

by Agent 606 (thepineandthestar)



Series: They just got your messages~ [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's route, Also this is all about domestic life with the RFA!, Choimato twins week, F/M, I just love the VNM featured on ch. 2 okay?, Jumin' route, Like... secret ending angst bc my brain refuses to sleep at 3am, Many many 707 angst yas, Many ships yes yes, Week long birthday celebration eeeeyyyyy, YES I HAVE A VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL, YES IT'S 707'S DARK CHOCOLATE AFTER END ROUTE, Yes I finally have one for Zen, will add characters and relationships as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Agent%20606
Summary: Everyday with the RFA isn't as bad as it seems.Basically just a collection of daily life with MC and the RFAChapter 18: I Fell In Too DeepRay × MC a.k.a. brokenhearted me is here to bring angst





	1. Resolve

“Are you sure it’s okay to you? He might… lash out.” Saeyoung shot a worrying glance towards you

You smiled warmly at him, “It’s okay, really. I want to help since he’s practically my brother now.”

Saeyoung rubbed his nape and sighed, “I know that I’m not going to win this argument so,” he trailed off

You placed a hand on his left cheek which he leaned into, “It’s going to be fine, babe, trust me. I pushed through with you, didn’t I?”

That made him crack a small smile before pulling you for a hug, “At least bring the taser. I love my brother but I don’t want you hurt.”

“That’s the opposite of the solution,” you responded, “I trust Saeran completely.”

“After all that’s happened.” He put his lips to your forehead, “I can’t believe that you’re still staying.”

“I am one tough cookie, babe. Nothing is going to break me,” you replied then pulled out of the hug

You knocked on the door in front of you and spoke, “Saeran? It’s MC. Can I come in?”

“No!” Was the muffled response

“I just want to talk to you. I promise that Saeyoung’s not going in with me,” You replied, “It’s just a you and me talk.”

“You’ll just ask me to forgive him. The answer is no!”

Saeyoung sighed but you were persistent.

“I’m not. I just want to talk, you know, friend to friend?” You said

“Shut up! I don’t have friends!” He exclaimed

“That’s funny because there are seven people waiting for you and caring about you,” you stated

It was true. The whole RFA was concerned about Saeran and they all did their best to protect him and keep him alive.

“We’re family, Saeran, and, and this time, this family’s going to stick with you through thick and thin,” you added

“Words are nothing but spoken thoughts. They’re abstract and I will never believe them again,” Saeran answered, “Not after everything that happened.”

“I understand but we’re going to change it, alright? Think of me as your older sister who will do everything to make you happy. I’ll never abandon you,” you responded, shooting a silent ‘sorry’ towards Saeyoung, “I’m going to be keeping you safe and fed and sheltered and loved.”

“Shut up, MC. You’re never going to do that,” Saeran stated

You sighed but you were never one to give up easily, “Fine. Then I guess I’ll just go eat this ice cream I bought for you. Too bad. I have your favorite flavor.”

There was short silence that came from the room before the doorknob clicked and the door opened slightly.

“You dare bribe me?” Saeran glared at you

You held two pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons in your hand, grinning at him.

“I just wanted to share my ice cream,” you answered

He sighed and opened the door, just enough to let you in. He locked it again once you were inside and you plopped down on the bed. He grabbed one pint and spoon from you, sat down next to you, and started eating.

“You do know that I can kill you the moment I finish my ice cream, right?” He asked nonchalantly

“I trust you that you wouldn’t,” you replied, starting to eat as well

“Trust… it really does go a long way,” he started, “What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to talk about why you’re so mad at Saeyoung,” you answered, “I mean, he did leave you behind but he explained himself, right?”

Saeran closed his eyes and placed his ice cream on a nearby table, “MC, you know that our father is the prime minister of the country, right?”

You nodded.

“The two of us are kept secret from the moment our mother found out about us until today. Maybe we’ll bring it to our graves too. I was sickly while he was often sent to do chores outside,” Saeran explained, “I was never jealous because, every once in a while, mother would leave and Saeyoung would take me out to eat ice cream and candy. It was a nice routine,”

“He… started receiving food from a strange lady when he went to church and he’d bring it to feed me. Honestly, Saeyoung was an angel,” Saeran continued, “That was until he left me. He never told me that he was leaving so I was waiting day and night for him to come back. Mother hurt me a lot then. She thought that I was hiding him.”

“So you started hating him?” You asked

Saeran shook his head no, “I never hated him. Even if I was being tortured, I never hated him. I felt betrayed, yes, but I always hoped that someday, he’d come back and he’d take me. He promised that we’ll have our own home and we’ll be happy and independent.”

“So what made you, you know?”

“One day, two strangers went to the house and asked if mother was keeping a child. They rescued me. They were Rika and V. They sent me to church school but I never felt like I fit in. The kids there thought that I was Saeyoung so when I introduced myself as his twin, they were all surprised,” he continued, “Rika gave me the book Saeyoung always read. It was a book all about codes and computers and hacking and she made me learn it. I was brought to Mint Eye and,” he paused and shuddered

“You don’t have to tell everything if it’s hard for you,” you stated

“No, no it’s fine. They… I think they forced some drugs to my body? Rika… she told me all about Saeyoung’s plans to abandon me and she told me that he’d forgotten about me,” he added, “I guess I was brainwashed. The next thing I know, I was bleaching my hair and getting a tattoo of Mint Eye. I hated Saeyoung for leaving me but… but I guess I hated the made-up Saeyoung.”

“I feel like there’s no point in staying mad at him,” Saeran grumbled

You put the ice cream down on the same table as his and patted his back lightly, “I’m not forcing you or anything but, what now? What do you plan to do?”

Saeran shrugged, “I… I don’t know.”

“Do you, um, still hate him?” You raised a brow

“I…” he sighed, “I need more time. He’s still the person who left me, MC so the answer is still yes. It’s not easy to forget that.”

You smiled slightly, “We’re not rushing you, Saeran but if you ever want to talk to someone about anything, please remember that we’re always here for you. And… take your time, ‘kay?”

“’Kay,” Saeran muttered

You stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead, “I’m here as your older sister so if you want to say anything, just tell me. I’m gonna stay by your side and never leave.”

“You put up with Saeyoung so much already,” Saeran pointed out

“So? You two are a buy one take one package.” You giggled then stood up straight, “Dinner’s in an hour and a half. Don’t go out because I’ll be calling you.”

You walked out and saw Saeyoung pouting at the robot cat.

“Meowy, let’s keep quiet for a while,” You spoke, deactivating the cat efficiently

“So what happened?” Saeyoung asked, pulling you to the couch and cuddling with you

“We talked,” you answered, “I learned a lot about Saeran today. He’s… misunderstood but he’s still quite angry.”

“Did he hurt you?” He asked

“Babe I told you I trust him,” you explained, “That’s why even if he locked the door and saw the knife and taser under the bed, I didn’t run away.”

“You two are twins and there’s just no way he won’t forgive you.”

•••

That night, you heard Saeran yelling at Saeyoung but you didn’t interfere. If you did, you’d definitely be in danger and Saeyoung would just get mad at you then. Despite everything in your body telling you to stop them, all you could do was watch.

Saeran was holding Saeyoung’s neck, stopping the air to pass through. It was making Saeyoung frustrated but he wasn’t scratching or trying to get out of his twin’s grasp. He was just there, holding Saeran’s hand and speaking that name.

It made you nervous of course. Any minute, Saeyoung could die and Saeran would either run away or kill you but then there was sobbing. Saeran was crying in Saeyoung’s arms. Saeyoung saw you and shot a tired smile at you before nodding.

You let out a sigh of relief before going to your room. It would be nice to join the two but they had ten years’ worth of pent up frustration and anger to fix. You decided to give them the space they badly needed so, once you plopped onto bed, you opened the messenger, seeing the others there too.

_MC has entered the chatroom_

**606:** Guys! Good news!

 **Yoosung☆:** What is it, MC?

 **ZEN:** He didn’t as you to marry him right?

 **606:** Lololol no

 **606:** It’s Saeran

 **Jumin Han:** What happened

 **606:** Party on Saturday at Saeyoung’s house!

 **Jaehee Kang:** ?

 **606:** The twins are back


	2. Staying Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers to Jumin's route day 9! This happens after the VNM on 21:46. On the last choice, I picked "What happens if you lose control?" instead of the right one and this happened

_“If I see the tiniest bit of opening, I’ll try to own you completely. I’m all in or all out, so please.”_

_“What happens if… you lose control?”_

_“Well…”_

_“I probably won’t let you sleep throughout the night.”_

•••

MC laid silently on her side of the bed, watching Jumin as he read a book silently. The lights were dim, just enough for him to read properly without straining his eyes. Honestly, she didn’t know what she was thinking when she asked him what he’d do if he lost control. She was curious, what did you expect? But… _“I know the best harvest period?”_. Was he… was he thinking about getting pregnant?

MC blushed slightly then brought the comforter to her flaming cheeks. Jumin was so provocative? No that wasn’t the right word. Tempting, maybe. He was like Mr Black from Fifty Shades of Black.

_Oh! That’s why Seven once told me ‘Fifty Shades of Chairman-to-be!_

Well… that didn’t help calm the blushing. So what exactly was Jumin thinking to do to her?

Now that she was thinking about it, it seemed like a really good option. Pass or play?

She smirked. There was no turning back now.

“Jumin,” she called, placing a light touch to the man’s arm

He turned to her and raised a brow, “You’re not sleeping yet.”

She closed her eyes halfway, “I had… something in mind.”

Jumin put his book down on the bedside table and turned to her completely, “What was it?”

“I wanted to know,” she paused, “how will you keep me awake again?”

Jumin smirked, “If I must.”

•••

One groan. Two groans. Three groans. It was tiring, honestly.

She bent over once more, groaning.

“And here I thought this was going to be fun,” she grumbled

Jumin sighed, patting her head and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, “I thought you wanted to see how I’d keep you up,”

“I did!” She exclaimed then gestured to the stack of paperworks placed on the desk in front of her, “But doing the works that you left for days is not what I thought we’d do.”

Jumin chuckled, “My love, I have twenty documents to sign and give to Assistant Kang tomorrow and I have to go read them all. This was the first thing I thought of when I spoke about staying up,” he paused, “But what was it that you wanted to do instead? Tell me, I might reconsider.”

MC laughed slightly, “No you won’t. Zen would kill you.”

Jumin hugged her from behind and whispered, “What Zen doesn’t know wouldn’t kill him.”

MC gulped. She was definitely going past her limit. She opened her mouth to agree but he had already went back to his own table to do the work.

“But for tonight, we do have to finish all this,” he spoke, “Let’s schedule it until after the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that it wasn't what Jumin was talking about but think about the work he left behind by not working for days! Lolol


	3. Just 707 things (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know. just had to write this.
> 
> Wow there is a major shortage on the angst department.

"Me? Fail? You're kidding me, right?" Seven chuckled as he carefully placed the blond wig on his head

He smoothed it out as he focused on his reflection on the mirror.

"I can't even believe," he continued, putting on a blue eye contact on his left eye then spoke, as he continued on the other one, "You wouldn't believe in me. I've done this a thousand times and I was flawless."

"Sure, getting paid with chips is flawless," Vanderwood, who had been standing behind Seven for quite some time now, grumbled

"Hey, Honey Buddha Chips is a national treasure," Seven pointed out, "And there, I'm done." He turned around, facing Vanderwood, "How do I look?"

"You look late. Now come on, you've done the briefing, let's get this show on the road!" Vanderwood exclaimed as he walked out of the room, to the garage

The two took separate cars and Seven drove a few ways ahead from Vanderwood. They parked in front of the bank, the one which was supposed to be robbed. Seven rolled his eyes at the thought. The bank was getting robbed and? They didn't even think about sending a lower ranked agent and besides, it was just  _speculated_ that it was to be robbed so what was all the fuss for, having him dress up and go to the field.

But at the end of the day, he still had to do his job. He walked in to the bank, purse in hand. His heels (which slightly killed his feet) were clacking against the tiles of the room. Looking around, he saw several people making deposits, encashments, and deals with the clerks. So far, no one was suspicious so he couldn't just pull out a gun at that moment and ask everyone to stay calm. Instead, he decided to go and sit on one of the empty chairs. On his way there, he bumped into someone who had instantly said sorry to him.

 _Wait, I know that voice_.

Seven looked up and saws his white haired friend.

"Oh, uh, it's fine," Seven responded, voice different from his usual voice

"How can I make it up to you?" the white headed man asked

"Really, it's fine, Zen," And he regretted it as soon as it left his tongue

"You know me? Are you one of my fans?" Zen grinned at her

_Damn it, Zen, I'm on duty but if you're going to do this, might as well play._

"Uh, not really," Seven responded with a giggle, "I just see your posters around the town."

"Okay, but are you sure I couldn't make it up to you? We could go grab some coffee after this if you want," Zen responded

"No, I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time? I have errands to run after this," Seven replied

"Oh, that's okay with me." Zen grinned at him, "Can I give you my number then? So you could tell me when I could take you out."

On the outside, Seven had just given Zen a piece of paper and a pen to write his number on, but on the inside, Seven was cackling. He wanted to burst out laughing right then and there because Zen really thought that he was a girl. And this wasn't even the first time so how can it be the last?

"Great," Zen started, "Wait, I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Ba Bokutachi," Seven answered

"Is it okay if I call you Tachi?" Zen asked

"Yes, it's okay." Seven nodded

"Well I have to get going," Zen stated

"Wait, I have to ask you something! You're one of the guys who hosted that RFA party right?" Seven asked

Zen grinned proudly, "Yes I am."

"Can you hook me up with Jumin?"

And with that, his grin turned into a frown, "Excuse me what?"

"He's just so dreamy." Seven sighed with a smile, "If you can, I owe you big time."

"Are you okay, Tachi? Do you work for Jumin or something?"

"No, not at all. I wish I could though, so I get to see him all day." Seven squealed

"Um, okay...?" Zen raised a brow, "I have to get going now."

"Okay, don't forget to tell Jumin my name!" Seven waved goodbye

Just as Zen left, the robbers were in. Thank goodness he could go home early.

* * *

 

**That evening**

_707 has entered the chatroom_

**707:** Tiring

 **707:** Very tiring day

 **707:** But I saved the day!

 **Yoosung☆** : Ooh! What did you do?

 **707:** I

 **707:** stopped robbers at a bank

 **Jumin Han:** Oh I heard about that.

 **Jumin Han:** Apparently it was overheard by an employee whose apartment in right next to the robber's.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes. it's a good thing it wasn't the bank where the funds of the C&R are at.

 **Jaehee Kang:** But good job, Luciel.

 **707:** I did something good!

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Ugh. You're talking about banks

 **Jaehee Kang:** What's wrong with banks?

 **ZEN:** That bank that was robbed today, I met a really pretty lady there

 **ZEN:** I think she knew me?

 **ZEN:** I tried asking her out and even gave her my number

 **ZEN:** She also knows that I'm affiliated with the RFA

 **Yoosung☆:** Where's the bad part?

 **ZEN:** She  **likes someone in the RFA**

**ZEN: It's Jumin.**

**Jumin Han:** No need to get surprised about that.

 **ZEN:** I knew it

 **ZEN:** She works for you doesn't she?

 **707:** lololol

 **707:** What's her name?

 **707:** I wanna see her

 **ZEN:** Ba Bokutachi

 **707:** lololololol

 **Yoosung☆:** Ba Bokutachi? Is that even a real name?

 **Jaehee Kang:** She might not be active in social media if we couldn't find her

 **Jumin Han:** Or maybe Zen was hallucinating a girl

 **707:** lolololol

 **707:** OR

 **707:** maybe

 **707:** she

 **707:** looks like this

**707:** _*photo of Seven still in his disguise*_

**ZEN:** That. She's that person.

 **Yoosung** **☆** : ...

 **Yoosung☆:**......

 **Yoosung☆:**.........

 **Jaehee Kang:** What's wrong?

 **Yoosung☆:** That's...

 **Yoosung☆:** Seven...?

 **ZEN:** What do you mean "That's Seven"? That's Ba Bokutachi

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'd hate to say this, but Yoosung's correct.

 **Jaehee Kang:** That's Luciel.

 **707:** LOLOLOLOLOL

 **707:** B

 **707:** I

 **707:** N

 **707:** G

 **707:** O

_ZEN has left the chatroom_


	4. Hypothesis Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! What a batter way to celebrate this day is to...
> 
> WEAR BLACK FOR A PHOTOSHOOT AND PRESENT MY REPORT!
> 
> Haha, just kidding. Of course this is the day of love, I'll go spread love ♡♡♡
> 
> SPOILERS TO SEVEN'S VALENTINES AFTER ENDING (DARK CHOCOLATE)

You hadn’t expected him to be like this. Not at all. You expected him to be gentle and kind and caring, especially since that it was your first Valentine’s day together. But maybe, you thought, just maybe, you brought this upon yourself.

_Well… true._

But you were still surprised when he hugged you, pressing your body against his, and starting to slowly, _very_ slowly, unzip your dress.

He had told you his plans to stay clean until after marriage so where was it all going? Maybe plans changed because you insisted?

“I can feel your breathing,” Saeyoung spoke lowly, voice on the verge of being husky, “Are you nervous?”

_No! Definitely not!_

“I can think of a million things you would like,” Saeyoung continued, running his hand down your bare back, sending shivers up your spine

“What I’d like to know right now is what’s inside your head,” Saeyoung added as he pressed his lips to your neck, “I’d like to hack into you.”

Your breath hitched but you tried not to make it too obvious. But alas, your plan failed and it only resulted into him hugging you tighter.

Saeyoung chuckled darkly, “The defense mechanisms people develop, the stimulation, the fears, the anxieties, the pleasures… I have all the data.”

Whew, was it getting hotter here or is it just you?

“Whatever you do,” Saeyoung spoke, his right hand trailing up to your left to intertwine, “I will adore you. Show me everything about you.”

“I’m going to test every hyposthesis I set up. You have no idea how stimulating they are,” Saeyoung whispered, “Very soon, a much more entertaining game will begin. I just want you to know one thing before we begin.”

“I love you,”

And that was the start of Saeyoung and I’s exciting night… well technically I can’t say night when it reached morning.

•••

**Two months later**

_You have entered the chatroom_

**You:** Babe…

 **Saeyoung:** Oh hi babe!

 **You:** Saeyoung we need to talk

 **Yoosung☆:** Ooh you’re in trouble!!!

 **ZEN:** Haha what did you do now, Saeyoung?

 **You:** Now.

 **Saeyoung:** Uh…

 **Saeyoung:** Okay?

_You have left the chatroom_

**Saeyoung:** Send help…?

_Saeyoung has left the chatroom_

Saeyoung found you pacing back forth at the living room, your thumb nail stuck between your teeth for you couldn’t hekp yourself to the old habit after this stressful thing just happened.

“Something wrong?” Saeyoung asked, holding your arms to stop you from pacing

Your eyes were already filling up with tears but you haven’t even explained yet. How would you even start it?

“There _is_ something wrong,” you watched as Saeyoung’s expression turn serious, “What is it? Tell me, babe, so we can fix this.”

“Ah. B-babe? Um, I have a, um, I have a new hypothesis,” you started, “You see, I, m-my alternative hypothesis is that I, I _won’t_ get pregnant at Valentine’s day.”

Saeyoung raised a brow, “And?”

“I _do not_ reject the null,” you responded slowly

He stood there, eyes wide as he stared at your eyes, unmoving. You swear he even stopped breathing. What was happening? Was he having a stroke? Was he having a seizure? Or, worst case scenario, does he not want a child?!

“C-C-Conclusion?” He squeaked out

“There is no strong evidence that I am not pregnant,” you replied

He emitted a soft “oh” after what felt like an eternity.

“I’m sorry! I should’ve been more careful!” You exclaimed, “Y-You’re probably not ready to be a father yet! I understand! Babe, just, please, don’t leave me!”

This snapped him out of his stupor. He blinked once. Blinked twice. Then ran out of the living room, to the direction of his twin’s bedroom. He slammed the door open and saw Saeran glaring at him madly, a book on the other’s hand.

“What do you want?” Saeran snapped, “You two are already noisy out there!”

Saeyoung ran to his twin then shook him by the shoulders, “You’re gonna be an uncle! We have to baby-proof the house! _Now_! Come on, we don’t have much time!”

Saeran pushed his brother away, “What are you talking about? She’s two months through, not in labor.”

“Seven months are not enough to baby-proof this house!” Seven exclaimed, “Just help me, alright? Or I’ll bring other people in here and make _them_ help me.”

Saeran put his book down, “Fine! As long as you don’t bring other people in here. Four’s already a crowd.”

He stood up and followed his brother’s panic-induced orders. Meanwhile, you stood there and watched Saeyoung go around the house and change things that aren’t “babyfied” (a term coming from himself) while Saeran lazily followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like it's unfinished, no? Because it is! But we have to wait two months for the next chapter huehuehue


	5. #NationalDrinkWineDay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on Twitter, I saw #NationalDrinkWineDay and I will not let this opportunity slip. Also I am very proud of this because I wrote it under twenty minutes ♡♡♡
> 
> (IamalsoverysadbcSAOOrdinalScaleisonlyshowninonetheaterinourwholecountry. Ourcountryhas7107islands...)

MC and Jumin sat silently as they ate their dinner. It was their fifteenth month anniversary as husband and wife and what better way to spend the occasion than with the best dinner money can afford. The food was perfect, the ambiance calm, everything was delightful for stressed Jumin. There was only one thing that was the problem though.

“You don’t like the wine, love?” Jumin asked MC then took a sip from his wine glass, “It’s National Drink Wine Day today so I bought the best one I could find.”

MC cracked a small grin, “Where did you learn that?”

“I heard some employees talking about it earlier at the office,” Jumin answered, “Do you not like it? I can get you another bottle if you want.”

MC shook her head no, “It’s fine, Honey, it looks nice and it orobably tastes nice…”

“I’m sorry if I’m pressuring you but why aren’t you drinking it then?” Jumin asked

“I… can’t,” MC responded slowly

“Why not? Is it a health related issue? I can call a doctor,” Jumin replied

MC smiled at him, “That would be nice but I don’t need a doctor, really. I just can’t drink wine for a few months.”

Jumin placed his glass down and grabbed MC’s hand, “Why is that, Honey? Please tell me, I am getting concerned.”

“I…” MC started, “I can’t drink wine because I’m-,”

_Ring. Ring._

Jumin brought his phone out to see who dared to interrupt their moment. He sighed when he saw that it was his assistant then excused himself for a moment.

“I left it on the table, Assistant Kang,” Jumin said exasperatedly, “This really isn’t a good time.”

MC bit her lip then contemplated on how she was going to tell. She was bursting with excitement but at the same time feeling absolutely nervous. How would he react? How would she even tell him to start with? Should she be creative or simple or prepare a surprise or…

“Jumin I’m pregnant!” MC exclaimed then placed a hand over her mouth, eyes wide

…or that. That could work too.

Jumin stared at her, mouth agape. The only sound that was heard at that moment was Jaehee’s voice over the phone. Everything else fell eeriely silent and MC felt that her heart was about to explode.

“I-I’m with child, Honey, haha,” she spoke, “Y-You’re gonna be a father.”

He just stared. And stared. And stared.

Until he dropped his phone and ran to you, hugging your stomach. He placed a soft kiss over it then rested his forehead on it.

“An offspring. A combination of you and I,” he whispered, “Wow. Amazing.”

MC couldn’t help but smile at that. She placed a kiss on the top of his head then ran a hand through his hair.

MC grinned at him, “Yeah. Truly amazing.”


	6. Blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's making me irritated that I was wanting to go through Saeran's route (and I was really really aiming for it). I even got the correct answer for the first text. Unfortunately... the second text came through...
> 
> So this is the product of irritation. Hope you like it!

You threw yourself to your bed, hands immediately tabgling with your phone. You smiled a toothless smile as you opened the WiFi of your phone and swiped up, triggering the shortcut you made for your favorite game, Mystic Messenger.

The screen loaded and you heard the familiar sound of Zen saying “Cheritz”. The intro to Mysterious Messenger played and you clicked the start button. You waited for a few seconds for the game to load up and you clicked the small treasure chest at the bottom right.

_What route should I do?_

You have already played through the Christmas DLC twice and so far, you only reached a Bad Relationship end and Seven’s good end.

 _That ending was very sad but perfect at the same time._ You noted as you remembered how you teared up quite a lot during Seven’s route.

_I guess I’m going for Unknown this time, the more miserable, the better._

You watched as the snow fall down on the screen as it showed you the short prologue the DLC offered you.

“Definitely Saeran right now,” you said, anticipating for that CG that you’ve seen circulate for quite some time now

The route was exciting and you know it.

You played in your usual ways through the first day and you were so giddy when you received that first text from Saeran and you chose the correct answer.

Only, when the 8:00 chat came and went, you were curious as to why you didn’t receive the text.

The day was finished and you frowned as you read through Seven’s ending.

•••

Seven smiled successfully, slouching on his computer chair.

“Seven Zero Seven has saved the day again, MC,” he spoke to no one in particular then eyed his monitor, seeing the codes that he had been working on for the past hours

He turned to his right screen and saw the white headed man typing furiously. The man threw his head back then looked at wherever Seven had placed the camera, seeing as the man stared at him through the screen.

“One point for Seven, zero for Saeran,” Seven spoke

“Why do you keep blocking my texts to her?!”

“I kinda, sorta, maybe wanna go out with her for Christmas over and over again?” Seven chuckled, “Oh look, she’s resetting. Goodluck to the two of us!”


	7. Career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas I finally have one for Zen!!!
> 
> Anyways, I re-read the last chapter after the writing euphoria and I was like, what am I saying? There were so many errors that I was so ashamed! Hopefully this one isn't as horrible.

MC sat in Zen’s dressing room, waiting for him to finish his rehearsals. She knew that she should be there outside, waiting for him to finish and give him his water bottle as soon as it was done but she couldn’t bear to do that. Not today when so many things rampaged her mind.

There was always that flirty fan that he had and she knew better than to get angry and stressed over nothing.

…it was nothing, right?

_No. No, MC. Zen’s loyal, he can’t possibly be flirting with that fan outside while you’re in here and she already has his phone number and they’re going out for lunch tomorrow-._

She stood abruptly then march towards outside. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that Zen was still up on stage and talking to the director. He caught MC’s eyes then sent a small smile towards her, ultimately calming down her rapidly beating heart.

MC took a seat and watched the remaining of the practice. She also may or may not have been eyeing the area where the fans for the exclusive preview were.

_I mean, they’re totally no one but fans to him._

_Wrong. Code red, MC! He’s walking over to them._

She could feel her blood boiling when she saw that the women were all getting a little bit too close to her Zen.

_He is there because he’s supposed to be there. Nothing else._

She watched them with her fists clenched. It was painfully normal for her to be extremely jealous because _oh my God I am dating a literal celebrity, how can I not?_ she had always reasoned.

And besides, they were _too_ close for comfort to Zen now and she had to put the line somewhere. She stomped towards them then pulled Zen’s arm, hugging it and shooting him a sweet smile.

“Oh hey, babe, where did you go? I was worried about you?” He asked, hugging you with both arms

The fans stepped back just a bit and MC had a smirk on her face.

“I was in your dressing room, babe,” she responded, looking up at him, “I didn’t feel so good.”

“Are you sick?” He furrowed his brows, “We can go now so you can rest at home.”

She shook her head, “It’s not a big deal, babe. And besides, your fans are _still_ here.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead then turned to his fans, “What was it you were telling me about?”

“N-nothing,” one woman said, “Just the play, you know, we’re all waiting for it.”

He smiled at them and MC had the urge to kick his ribs to stop that smile. That smile should be reserved and not given to any other girl he happens to talk to.

“Well, the place is closing down,” Zen pointed out as he watched the lights being turned off one by one, “I hope I see you guys at the premier.”

The women nodded with smiles on their faces and hearts in their eyes. MC tugged Zen away and to his dressing room, crossing her arms and slamming the door shut once they got there.

“Is there something wrong?” Zen asked, turning to MC who sat in her seat, not looking at him

He kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands, “I suppose this is because of the fans.”

She glared at him, “Not just them. _Another_ scandal, Zen, another one.”

Zen sighed, “I’m really really sorry that you have to put up with this.”

“The press isn’t clueless about us, Zen,” MC stated, “They’re not going to make up, what, ten stories per month?”

“Babe, you’re pretty much the best thing that happened to my life,” he spoke, “Why in the world will I cheat?”

“I dunno,” she grumbled, “Maybe because your co-stars have better bodies than I do?”

Zen chuckled lightly, “Babe what will I do with a perfect body?”

“Well, one, they’re perfect for-.”

“Yours is better!” Zen interrupted with a short laugh

MC pouted, “I… think it’d be better if you would stick with her.”

Zen’s eyes widened. Was this an early April Fool’s joke? Or was she setting up for one?

_No, MC knows that I don’t like the pranks._

_She can’t possibly be serious._

“Babe, wh-what are you talking about?” He asked shakily

“Zen, I’m… I think I’m destroying your career,” she whispered

Zen immediately wrapped hisnarms around her waist, “No. No you’re not leaving.”

“Zen, isn’t it better to end it earlier? I want to leave you with your career still intact,” MC explained, “Haven’t you noticed that you have less fans now? It’s because you’re not single anymore.”

“I don’t care,” Zen replied, “You can’t break up with me, I don’t allow it.”

“It’s for your own good,” MC muttered

“You don’t know what’s for my own good then.” He tightened his hold, “You’re not breaking up with me. That’s final.”

“Look, Hyun, I… I did something wrong,” she whispered, “And if this something wrong is revealed, we can’t save your career anymore. This is better.”

Zen glared at her, “How dare you think that my career matters more than you.”

“I’m serious,” MC said

“Look, I don’t care!” Zen exclaimed

“You’re being difficult,” MC muttered

“ _You’re_ being difficult,” Zen shot back, “MC what’s gotten into you?”

MC pried Zen’s arms away and the other wasn’t stubborn. He stood in front of her, staring in disbelief while MC didn’t even bother looking up at him.

“Fine. Give me one acceptable reason then… then I’m letting you do this,” he offered

“Because I’m going to be the cause of your career being ruined,” MC responded

“MC that’s vague and isn’t even acceptable,” Zen spoke, “Why the hell do you even want to break up?” He kicked the trash can near MC, spilling its contents, and he saw her flinch

His eyes softened then held her hand, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t-.”

MC pulled her hand away from him then stood up, “I’ll be getting all my things by tomorrow.”

Zen sat on the ground then took a deep breath. He started picking up the trash and tried to control the shaking his hands were doing.

_She’s not serious. She’s not. She’s going to go home and I’m going to figure out what I did wrong._

His hands clumsily and slowly made its way on picking up the trash when he picked up a small rectangular object. He turned it around then his eyes widened.

He heard the door open and he couldn’t help but yell, “Wait!”

He turned to MC, his eyes frantic as he saw that she froze there, watching him. He showed it to her, hands obviously trembling.

“M-M-MC, what is this?” He asked

She ran to him and picked it up from his hand, “That’s… nothing. I have to leave, Zen, I-.”

“Am I the father?” He asked abruptly, “Or is it another guy? Is this the mistake you made? MC, MC if it’s someone else, I can understand and take you two in and, and, and I’l accept the child but if you’re really pregnant, I won’t let you leave.”

MC’s chin trembled then fell down to the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest then rested her forehead on her arms.

“I’m so sorry! I should’ve, I should’ve been more careful!” She exclaimed, “I never wanted you to know. A ch-ild’s going to hurt your career a lot and I didn’t want that.”

Zen ran over to her then pulled her close to his chest, hugging her tight.

“Is it… mine?” He asked weakly

MC muttered, “Yes.”

“Oh,” he spoke

MC’s sobs got louder, “I understand if you’re not ready to be a father. I’m never going to let the press know about this, I promise.”

Zen was still quiet.

“Don’t worry, I can manage this. You can not help if you don’t want to.”

“Why would I want that?” Zen asked

MC gulped down, “Exactly. I’m sorry, Zen. I should’ve switched to better pills and-.”

“No, no you misunderstood,” Zen interrupted, “Why would I want you and my child to leave?”

MC looked up at him with confusion painted over her face.

“MC, we’re going to have a child!” He grinned wide, “I’m not exactly very excited to be a father since I never had a perfect role model for it but you’re here, right? You’re not going to leave me, right?”

MC furrowed her brows, “But your plays. There will be less shows for you when the world figures out.”

“They can fire me for all I care,” Zen replied, “A _child_ , MC! We have to have a wedding soon, I wanna see you in a wedding dress with the baby in you already. Then we have to shop for clothes and come up with the perfect name.”

MC stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

“So how are we gonna have a gender reveal? I’m thinking games to reveal it, the guys will love it. We won’t get Jumin as the child’s godfather though, I think Seven would be better even if he is weird, don’t you think?” Zen asked, “So what college will they go to? I think SKY offers good education and the standards can be pretty high but I think they can do it. They’re gonna be smart like you.”

“You think our child wants to play the piano? I can teach them. It will be a good skill. I hope they would want to be an actor too though. It would be nice if at least one follows my footsteps,” Zen added, “Oh, and also, how many years will we wait for our next child? I know that we haven’t talked about this yet but I kinda want a big family, you know? You look like a woman who would suit big families better. So, is it every three years or two years? Or maybe we could have a two year gap then three year gap but that’s in the future, we can’t get too ahead in the futur-.”

“Zen!”

Zen closed his mouth shut then stared at MC.

“I think we’re getting _way_ ahead,” MC pointed out

Zen chuckled, “Look, what we’re gonna do now is start planning our wedding. I want it as soon as possible so we won’t have issues on the last name of the baby.”

“But,” Zen continued then frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me before deciding that it would be best to leave?”

“Because if I told you, you’d feel obligated to take care of me and the baby,” MC answered, “I don’t want you to feel forced and I know that you still want to be free to do whatever you want for a long time.”

“If it’s a baby that’ll cut my freedom short then I’m glad,” Zen replied, “I’m not-, I don’t know how to be the perfect father, okay? But I trust that you’d know what to do and that you’ll be patient with me.”

MC placed a hand on Zen’s cheek, “How did I get so darn lucky with you?”

He smirked, “You kidding? _I’m_ the lucky one. Perfect girlfriend now going to be a perfect wife? I seriously think God made a mistake while making plans for my life.” He let out a sigh, “Now he’s giving me the perfect baby? I think the people are going to accuse me of doing black magic to make my life perfect.”

MC smiled weakly then placed her head on his chest, “You’re not forcing yourself to marry me just because of the baby, right?”

“Babe, you can’t force yourself to be happy when you’re actually celebrating. It just doesn’t make sense,” he replied, “We’re gonna have the perfect family and I’m excited. I can’t wait how this will turn out.”


	8. Darker Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you remember Hypothesis Testing? This is its continuation :3

You stood there as you watched Saeyoung do this and do that and bark orders to his twin who wasn’t, in any way, interested. Saeran sighed then turned to you.

“She has something else to say,” he spoke, breaking Saeyoung out of his baby-proofing trance and turned to look towards you

“What is it, babe?” He asked

“Ah, um,” you started then looked over at Saeran for back up which he didn’t provide, “Your brother and I are… actually quite, um, tired that we’re the receiving ends of your pranks and… we thought that it would be good for the day and… happy April Fool’s day…?”

Saeyoung stared at you then dropped whatever it was he was holding. He looked to his twin then back at you before running towards Saeran and pulling him towards you to give you two a big hug.

“You two teamed up!” He exclaimed, “I’m so glad that you found a common interest! You’re teaming up against the pranking master!”

“Um, you’re not mad?” You asked

“Why would I be? You’re getting along with my brother! I’m so happy!” He grinned then broke you two out of the hug

He grabbed your wrist and started dragging you to your room, “Now let’s go to bed.”

“Why are we going to bed? It’s three in the afternoon,” you responded

He laughed then gave you a mischievous smirk, “You think I’m going to let you get away with your prank? No way, babe. No way.”

Your eyes widened in surprise and started yelling at his twin to help you.

And that was the first of the many screams that Saeran heard from you that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you guys got this really late bc of Ao3. It's been hours since I posted this on FF


	9. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS TO 707'S ROUTE AND THE SECRET ENDINGS (1 & 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three am and my brain refuses to stop thinking about plot bunnies pls let me sleep
> 
> Also I hope this makes sense when I read it in the morning

“Babe,”

“Yes?”

“Let’s forgive Rika.”

Then it was silence, followed by something falling to the ground. Saeyoung didn’t answer and you were afraid to look behind you where he stood. You could hear his breathing, trying to become calm and steady but it was proving to be difficult for him.

“Wh-why the sudden suggestion?” He asked you

You shrugged, “It… it would be nice to, you know, get your old group back together. I mean, she _is_ important in your life.”

“Was,” he corrected, “And babe, did you forget? She’s the reason why Saeran is like that.”

“Like what?” You asked, “Saeran, I know that he’s not well until now but he’s holding up, right?”

“She can’t give back the years that I lost with my twin,” Saeyoung defended

“True but if it weren’t for the two of them, we’d probably never meet,” you responded

“If it weren’t for her and V, me and my brother wouldn’t have been separated,” he responded

“Nor rescued,” you added to his statement.

You turned around to face him, only to see his broken expression. You sighed then walked up to him, hugging him tightly. He immediately curled up in your arms and you felt like he was the smaller one between the two of you.

“Babe, have you ever thought about the others?” You asked

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, have you ever thought about what Jumin felt when he found out that his childhood bestfriend is killed and that his bestfriend’s fiancée is… like that?” You asked

He shook his head weakly, “Well… he must’ve felt sad.”

“Just sad?” You said, “He must’ve felt guilty, Saeyoung. Because his best friend died and he could’ve helped him and prevented his death… but he didn’t.”

Saeyoung nuzzled his head to your neck, “Well…”

“Have you ever thought about what Zen felt?” You asked

“Betrayed… I guess,”

“Yeah, he feels betrayed. One half of the guys who helped him get a career, the woman who gave him his first bouquet at the backstage when he thought no one appreciated his art,” you spoke, “He was saved by V and Rika and then this happens. He must’ve felt like he was duped, babe. He must’ve felt like he was used. He owed this guy his life and he couldn’t repay him. Not anymore.”

“How about Yoosung?” He whispered

“He’s hurt. He’s hurt all over. His cousin created this cult that brainwashed people. His cousin’s fiancé told everyone that his cousin’s dead. His best friend is suddenly all cooped up in his home because he has to take care of his twin,” you enumerated, “Babe he’s so weak, I can see it in his eyes. He wants to seek help from you, from Zen, from Jumin, but he can’t. He can’t because he’s thinking about what you guys are feeling.”

“He’s thinking about all the things you guys are carrying right now that he doesn’t even bother telling you of his problems,” you added, “And he’s going to be hurt all over again because they’re sending Rika somewhere he couldn’t go, somewhere he couldn’t follow,” you voice cracked.

“I… understand that you’re hurt too and that you’re angry about what happened to Saeran, trust me, I am too but if you forgive Rika,” you continued, “If you forgive Rika, you’re gonna help all of them; like it used to be, remember?”

“You’re our tech guy, Saeyoung, the guy who fixes everything. Defender of Justice,” you said, “It’s not too late, babe. You can forgive Rika when you’re ready but please… please promise me that you won’t be too late to do so.”

He broke and sobbed onto you. You embraced him tighter, noticing that you’ve also started crying. The burden of the RFA, something you’ve been involved with for, what, a month? It was taking a toll on all of you and life in the messenger could barely be described as life at all.

Yoosung was barely there, Jumin would be there to tell Jaehee about things at work, Zen wasn’t even around anymore that it worried you if he was still alive since you had no news about him. Then there was Saeyoung who was telling you to stay away from him and his home for a few months just for safety from his own twin.

The RFA was a mess. But hey, what else was the purpose of the party guest coordinator if she wasn’t coordinating, communicating, and helping everyone else?

“What’s with all the loud noise?” A grumbling voice pierced through the sobs and wails of agony from Saeyoung

You turned to the right and saw his twin standing there, an incredulous look in his eyes.

“…what’s happening?” He asked

You smiled at him, thinking that it would be nice to give him one even through the tears on your face.

“Just regular RFA stuff,” you responded

“I heard Rika’s name,” he stated

“I… thought we should forgive her,” you answered honestly

“Do you really think that your organization would forgive and accept people like us?” He asked, raising a brow, “Don’t even bother. We don’t need it.”

“Oh but you do,” you replied, “Saeran, someday you’ll find it in yourself to care again about your other half but this time, it’s okay. You’re healing, I understand, we understand. Someday, I’ll be a proper sister-in-law to you and we’ll be happy. Like a real family should be.”

He flinched when you said ‘family’ but didn’t counter it.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he waved you off, “I’m impressed by how weak he is all of a sudden.”

“He’s not,” you defended the other, “Actually, the weak one here is you. But we’ll get there soon. I’ll help you too, Saeran. Don’t feel left out because I’ll do _everything_ I can to make everyone feel better.”

He smirked at you, “I’ve heard that before from someone else with the same promises. You really _are_ a snarky girl. Can’t believe I chose _you_ of all the women available.”

He turned around and made his way to his bedroom, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Don’t worry,” you responded, “That’ll be soon.”


	10. Kindergarten Series - Yoosung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote for Yoosung, 707, Jumin, and Zen. Everything was written tonight so yeah they're short but I just wanted to get the inspiration out of the way so yeah.
> 
> FUN FACT:
> 
> You can also write "Kim Yoosung" as "Kim Yu-seong"  
> Source: wiki

A brunette four year old walked up to the stage with shaky knees and furrowed brows. She stopped at the microphone stand and turned to the crowd awaiting her speech.

Near the center, she could spot her father, Yoosung, grinning brightly at her which made her feel a bit better despite the hammering in her chest.

She could also see her mother next to him, her mother’s phone camera pointed at her.

She took a deep breath and neared her mouth to the microphone in front of her.

“My name is Kim Young-Soo,” she started, “I am five years old.”

“You’re gonna love this, Yoosung,” MC, Yoosung’s wife and Young-Soo’s mother, spoke giddily

Yoosung smiled with anticipation at that.

“When I grow up, I wanna be like papa,” she continued, “I wanna be a vete-, ver-, vene-, vetene-,”

“Omg,” MC gasped, “Yoosung, she’s gonna cry, she’s gonna cry!”

Yoosung waved widly to catch his daughter’s attention before her tears fell. He grinned at her and gave two thumbs up, something that they had learned to give each other whenever they couldn’t speak. It made Young-Soo a bit calmer but she still couldn’t go on with what she wanted to say.

She frowned, “I, I, I wanna be like… mama,”

“What? I didn’t teach her that,” MC said, “Did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” he replied, “You were the one who taught her.”

“I wanna be like mama,” she repeated, “I wanna party party and make more parties!”

MC’s jaw hung low at what her daughter said, immediately feeling the stares and hearing the murmurs of the other parents. Meanwhile, Yoosung chuckled at him.

“Baby, you really go party party?” He repeated their daughter’s words and MC wanted to push him out of his seat if it weren’t for the fact that she was filming their daughter

“I wanna be like papa too,” Young-Soo added, “I wanna play games! Like LOLOL! Die you beasts! And then, and then have teammates and tell them, ‘the heck are you doing? Run for your lives cowards!’.”

“I _did not_ teach her that,” MC countered once she saw the gaze Yoosung shot at her

“Then who taught her that?” Yoosung asked

“I don’t know! Ask the guy who keeps on yelling profanities at a screen,” MC answered

Young-Soo gave the crowd a grin and bowed as the people clapped their hands out of courtesy. She skipped down the stage, relieved that she was done with her introductions and ran back to her parents.

“I forgot what papa’s work is,” Young-Soo stated, “What’s it again? Vetenenarin? Veretinarian?”

“It’s veterinarian, honey.” Yoosung chuckled nervously as he hugged his little girl

“We have _got_ to make sure that we’ll do better for her,” MC stated, “But for now, I’ll gladly be mama party party if you’ll be papa ‘die you beasts!’.”

Yoosung laughed at that, “Deal!”


	11. Kindergarten Series - 707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **MAJOR SPOILERS TO HIS ROUTE!!!**
> 
> FUN FACT:
> 
> "Choi Luciel" can also be written as "Choi Lusiel" and "Choi Saeyoung" as "Choi Se-yeoung"

MC knew that the twins would do _everything_ to cause something unexpected and that their father would absolutely work with them.

_Honestly, Saeyoung took ‘If you can’t beat them, join them’ way too literally._

So she had to devise a way that they couldn’t on the day of their Kindergarten graduation. She had thought of putting those electronic bracelets on them which would make noise whenever they were to do something she wouldn’t agree on, courtesy of their Uncle Saeran of course, since he too got tired of his nephews’ shenanigans. But that would disrupt the ceremony every few seconds.

She even wanted to tie them up to their chairs just to let them sit still even for just one minute but she understood that they were still children and had a very short attention span. And besides, people would judge.

She thought of leaving them to their teacher too since it was practically the teacher’s responsibility but the poor woman was being stressed enough by the program that MC wouldn’t dare add on to it. Afterall, she knew the pressure of organizing an event.

So she settled with placing them one seat apart with her in between them, Saeyoung sitting to the right and Saeran sitting to the left, caging the young twins in between the older twins.

 _They’re just five,_ MC kept repeating in her mind, _They’ll grow up eventually and think properly._

_I hope._

So when it was their time to go up the stage and no chaos has happened, she felt absolutely relieved. She couldn’t believe that she was so successful on controlling the two within the one hour they were sitting down.

“Hello,” the red head grinned at the crowd, “My name is Choi Ji-Min and I am five years old.”

MC furrowed her brows. Something seemed… off. It felt wrong as if there was something that she was missing. She stared at Ji-Min for a while until her eyes widened in shock.

“That’s not Ji-Min!” She blurted out, catching the attention of Saeyoung and Saeran

Saeran raised a brow, “What do you mean? He looks like Saeyoung, there’s no way that’s not Ji-Min.”

She shook her head, “You don’t understand. Ji-Min is shorter than Mi-Jin.”

“How can you even compare their heights? They’re not even standing next to each other,” Saeran replied, “And besides, you gave them different colored socks, there’s no way you mixed them up.”

“I…” MC deflated, “Didn’t. Saeyoung did.”

They glared at the older twin who was stiffling his laughter, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You switched them up,” MC spoke, “Why did you switch them?”

Saeyoung burst out laughing, “I’m sorry it just seemed hilarious! I mean, imagine if Ji-Min wanted to be the lawyer and Mi-Jin wanted to be the musician.”

“Well, you don’t have to imagine anymore,” Saeran said

“I wanna be a lawyer,” Ji-Min continued, “I wanna protect people using the law! Like my papa! If that doesn’t work, I’ll just be a racecar driver! Vroom! Vroom!”

The teachers and heads of the school looked at Ji-Min with curiosity. Ji-Min was a troublemaker who knew no rules…

He wanted to be a what?

The other twin went up the stage and introduced himself, “My name is Choi Mi-Jin and I am five. I wanna be a musician! I wanna sing and make my own songs and have fun.”

The child bowed and, once again, the heads were dumbfounded. Mi-Jin couldn’t even follow the Alphabet Song and was tone deaf so why the heck would he want to be a singer again?

The people clapped and Mi-Jin went down, placing themselves back at their seats. They grinned at their mother who crossed her arms.

“Whose idea was it to pretend to be the other?” She asked

They both pointed at their father who was still laughing. MC turned towards Saeyoung and grabbed his shoulders.

“You,” she spoke then pointed at Ji-Min, “you,” she added then to Mi-Jin, “and you, are grounded until the end of the month.”

This stopped Saeyoung’s laughter and made the twins’ smiles turn to frowns.

“Saeyoung, you’ll do all the chores _properly_ and you’re banned from driving around the town without my supervision,” she continued

“Wh-what? What if there’s an emergency? What if a secret agent is catching me?” He asked

“Saeyoung, it’s nearly a decade since you retired and ‘the lack of Honey Buddha Chips in the house’ is _not_ an emergency,” she responded then turned to her twins, “As for you two, no chips and soda, no video games, no pranks, and your curfews will be earlier.”

The three responded with words of disagreement to MC’s rules simultaneously while Saeran chuckled. MC looked over at him.

“And you.” She pointed at him, “Don’t you dare sneak in forbidden things to their room during the month or you’re grounded too.”

“Wait, why am _I_ included in this? I don’t give them those things,” Saeran countered

“Oh really? So who was it that gave the kids ice cream for lunch while I wasn’t around?” MC asked

“MC, they’re _children_! I don’t know how to take care of children,” he replied, “Anyways, at least _I_ don’t give them sugar near midnight while you were sleeping.”

MC sighed and looked down, “Saeyoung, why did you give the kids sugar at midnight?”

“They asked. Why wouldn’t I? A-and I did that too for Saeran when we were kids; it didn’t have much effect on him so I thought it wouldn’t either to them,” Saeyoung answered

“Tell me again, how many kids do I really have?” MC asked

“Two,” Ji-Min and Mi-Jin answered

“Three,” Saeran responded, pointing a finger at his twin

“Four,” Saeyoung claimed then stuck his tongue out over to his twin


	12. Kindergarten Series - Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fel like I didn't do much justice to Jumin's so I'm gonna make a new one to this when I get the opportunity.
> 
> FUN FACT:
> 
> I am very much in love with Jumin and his name "Han Jumin" can also be written as "Han Ju-min"

MC threw herself to the bed with a happy but tired smile on her face. They’d just finished the grand afterparty of their child’s Kindergarten graduation. MC was beyond tired but she had just tucked Hye Jin in bed and the party was a success. She felt the like ultimate super mom.

“Everything was perfect,” Jumin said, pressing a light kiss on MC’s forehead

She closed her eyes at the sensation, “But I’m so tired I even think I forgot what Hye Jin said she wanted to be earlier.”

“Already?” Jumin smiled at her, “You must’ve been distracted.”

“Did it show? I don’t want Hye Jin thinking that I don’t care,” MC replied

“No it didn’t, love,” Jumin answered, “But do you want to watch the video? I got it all recorded.”

“Hm, I’m gonna close my eyes and listen to our angel’s voice,” MC replied

Jumin nodded and played the recording, letting his wife hear the words of their daughter.

“Hello everybody, my name is Han Hye Jin. I am six years old. When I grow up, I want to be like my papa and mama who makes parties to help the poor,” Hye Jin spoke it like how they rehearsed it, “I also want to take, take care of C and R, like my papa.”

Then there was the applause which MC didn’t reach.

The next morning, MC woke up feeling completely rested. She stretched and turned to her left, seeing her husband peacefully sleeping. She smiled weakly and brushed the dark strands of hair which was making his nose itch. She placed a kiss on his nose, hoping that it wouldn’t wake him up.

She turned to the bed side table and picked up her phone, seeing messages from the RFA messenger. Opening it, she saw huge sized “LOLOLOLOLOLOL”s from Yoosung, Zen, and Seven. She furrowed her brows at it. What was so funny that she missed last night?

She scrolled back up and saw the video that Jumin sent all of them which must’ve caused the laughter.

MC made sure that her phone’s volume wasn’t too loud to wake Jumin up then pressed play.

The video showed the stage where Hye Jin was the day before. It showed Hye Jin going up the stage only MC wasn’t sure if it _was_ Hye Jin. The video was so shaky that all MC could discern was the small black blob which she assumed was Hye Jin.

The black blob stopped at the center and then it started speaking.

_“Hello everybody, my name is Han Hye Jin.”_

So it _was_ Hye Jin who was speaking.

_“I am six years old. When I grow up, I want to be like my papa and mama who makes parties to help the poor. I also want to take, take care of C and R, like my papa.”_

MC couldn’t figure out what was so funny about the video. It was just Hye Jin being filmed by Jumin, regular father and daughter love. Anyone from the RFA would’ve done that.

There was a sound from the messenger alerting that someone had logged in. She scrolled down and saw that it was Seven who had logged in.

 **707:** hiiiiii MC

 **707:** Where were you last night?

 **707:** Do you have a copy of Hye Jin’s graduation yesterday?

 **707:** didn’t know that it was Hye Jin from the video last night lololol

 **707:** good thing she started speaking

_Oh right._

They were making fun of Jumin’s camera abilities.

 **MC:** No, sorry, I don’t. Good thing Jumin has one.

 **707:** lololol please don’t tell me that you’ll show it to Hye Jin someday

 **MC:** Why not? I mean, it’s her father’s efforts…

 **707:** lololol no offense but

 **707:** you should’ve hired a videographer

 **MC:** …Jumin wanted to take a video of that moment

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Good morning, sunshine

 **707:** good morning to you too handsome

 **ZEN:** **I wasn’t talking to you.**

 **ZEN:** Oh you’re talking about Hye Jin’s graduation lol

 **MC:** You guys…

 **MC:** He wanted to do it for Hye Jin because he’s not always around

 **ZEN:** Still…

 **MC:** Oh, he’s waking up

MC smiled to her husband and pointed the front camera at his face, “Say hi to the RFA, Jumin.”

She took a picture and sent it to the messenger.

 **ZEN:** Okay I did not want Jumin’s bed head face

 **707:** aw he looks so innocent

 **707:** wakey wakey, eggs and responsibilities~

 **MC:** R U D E

 **707:** sorry sorry can’t help it

“MC, why aren’t you getting dressed yet?” Jumin asked, “And why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were so tired yesterday,” MC replied, “And why should I dress up?”

“Didn’t we agree that we’ll have a repeat of yesterday’s graduation? I already had a stage set up at the garden,” Jumin responded, “I thought you were awake when we were talking.”

“I wasn’t,” MC commented, “But why would we have a repeat?”

Jumin sat down on the bed, “I wanted you to see it in person while you’re not thinking of other things.”

The pitter patter of a pair of feet was slowly making its way to the room. The door opened and in peaked a little girl with dark hair and a wide grin wearing the clothes she wore yesterday.

“You ready, mama?” She asked giddily

MC smiled at Hye Jin and Jumin, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go and the mini posting spam is gonna stop.


	13. Kindergarten Series - Zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  **MAJOR SPOILERS TO HIS ROUTE!!!**
> 
> FUN FACT:
> 
> "Ryu Hyun" can also be written as "Lyu Hyeon"

It was one thing for an actor to go up the stage for his debut musical. He was an actor; he was supposed to get used to it, albeit not being as quickly as he’d wish it to. But it was another thing for an actor’s six year old daughter to go up the very first stage she’d go up to.

ZEN, the name that caused so much controversy and noise around the theater industry when the user had been accused of harassing someone. Nearly a decade down the road, the name ZEN was the name of a musical actor, television actor, model, and product ambassador of several C&R projects. But the man behind ZEN wasn’t as proud with the success of the screen name than with the success of his real name.

Ryu Hyun, a loving husband, provider of the family, and a caring father of one little girl named Ryu Ji-Hae. Hyun cared a lot for his daughter and he loved her with his every being while she was inside her mother’s stomach, more so when she gave birth and he saw that his daughter caught his dazzling white hair. That day, he swore to never let anything make his precious princess cry and, if ever they did, he’d make sure that by the end of the day, his daughter was happy and felt cared for.

But how was a musical actor going to fight with stage fright?

Ji-Hae’s chin trembled as tears went down her face. It was nearly her turn to introduce herself but she was still crying her heart out, Hyun trying to assure her that it will be alright.

He hugged her tightly as he weakly patted his back. He seriously didn’t want this to happen to his dear precious princess. He promised to fight anything that’d make her cry!

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, sweetheart,” he spoke softly, “Papa’s here and he’ll be watching you when you go up there. He’s gonna be really proud of you because you’re a big girl who can do anything.”

“I don’t wanna!” The child cried louder and Hyun turned to the place where MC sat

She looked over at them with worry. She wanted to go there but no one would save their seats. And besides, Zen instructed her to stay and take a video of everything that was happening to his baby girl’s first time on stage.

The line cleared and it was Ji-Hae’s turn to go up. Hyun pulled away from the hug but held her by her shoulders.

“You have to go up there now, sweetheart,” he said, “Papa will be here, okay? Nothing bad is gonna happen to you up there because I will be here.”

Ji-Hae’s sniffles made Hyun want to cry too.

“I don’t wanna,” she repeated herself

“If I go there with you, will you feel better?” He asked and she nodded

Zen smiled at the little girl then let her grab his hand as they went up the stage. Ji-Hae’s tears had subsided and she watched with nervous eyes the crowd that watched her back.

“My name’s Ryu Ji-Hae and I’m six,” she spoke weakly, “When I grow up, I wanna be as strong and brave as papa who isn’t afraid of going up the stage. Thank you.”

They went back down and Ji-Hae made a motion that she wanted to be carried. Zen obliged, making sure that his princess was secure in his hold and went back to his other princess. MC gave Zen a kiss on the cheek and Ji-Hae a kiss on the forehead.

“You were so good up there I thought you were the actress last week,” MC said to her daughter

Ji-Hae laughed weakly, “Mama, papa was better. Tell it to him too.”

“Hm, why should I?” MC asked

“Aw, mama, I was good too,” Hyun replied with an adorable pout

“Well, papa was good too,” MC admitted

“Praise me more,” Hyun responded which made MC chuckle

“Shut up, babe, I’ve praised you enough for this lifetime and the next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the Kindergarten Series  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hopefully not.


	14. I scream for Mint Eye scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be my Saeran arc in _What if..._ but I figured that it was hard to execute and harder to find an ending because of the plot I made so I compromised and did this instead. After all, I found a better Saeran-centered segment for _What if..._

You sighed and rolled your eyes for the fifth time that hour. You had your phone placed to your ear, eyes looking at the front door of your store every now and then.

_“And one last thing, if there are customers, you have to be polite. We’re selling ice cream, not a bad attitude.”_

“Yeah, yeah, dad, I’ll go now,” you spoke, “I’ll take care of the business, when did I not?”

You placed the phone back in your pocket then smiled after getting out of the situation. You liked the soltitude in the ice cream shop that was only for a few minutes at a time before a child would go running in, screaming as if it was the most appropriate thing to do.

The front door bell chimed and you looked up to see a man in a leather jacket walk inside and up to the selection. He eyed the flavors for a moment before making his way to the counter and pulling out a bill.

“Mint chocolate chip,” he told you and gave you the money

You quickly punched it up but took some time scooping the ice cream. You looked at him every once in a while and he was just there, standing so innocently, looking at the decorations every now and then.

Your eyes scanned him from top to bottom. You were sure his hair was dyed white but why the pink tips? And why was he wearing a leather jacket in the middle of summer? It was scorching hot outside and wasn’t his jacket making him feel hotter?

 _Well it makes_ **_me_** _feel hotter…_

He also wore a red shirt underneath and… was that a tattoo at his right arm?

You finished the ice cream cone and handed it to him, wishing inside that you’ll have that cliché “fingers barely touch while handing something over and feeling a spark” moment but unfortunately it was real life and you just had to mess up.

As soon as you offered the cone, the ball of ice cream toppled and fell onto his awaiting hand.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You yelled as you dropped the cone and frantically grabbed some tissues under the counter

You used the think wad of tissue paper to absorbs the sticky ice cream on his hand and hurriedly grabbed the ice cream ball back in the cone and threw it away to the nearest trashcan. You blushed as you scooped up another one and added another layer to his order.

“I only want one,” he told you

You nearly flinched at his voice since he hadn’t been talking since he ordered. You gave it to him with a small smile and a lip bite.

“I-It’s to compensate for the mess,” you replied, “Don’t worry, I won’t lose my job over it if you were thinking that.”

He grabbed the ice cream cone before you could drop it again, “And why would I think that? Why would I care?”

“I…” she trailed off, “Id don’t know. Aren’t we supposed to care for everybody?”

The man kept quiet for a while. He stood there, silently drinking you in and you didn’t know what to feel about it. You opened your mouth to speak again but he turned around and walked out of the shop.

You sighed and sat down, a frown on your face already. Why did he have such an impact on you that you couldn’t calm the beating of your heart? He was a goth and he looked like he was stuck in a phase but somehow… somehow every strand of white hair, every centimeter of that leather jacket, even down to the last stroke of his eyeliner struck you and you didn’t know how to feel about it.

All you knew was that you wanted to see him again, one way or another.

Your phone chimed, snapping you out of your stupor. You pulled it out your pocket and opened it. You saw a text message from a contact named “Unknown”. The contact number wasn’t showing, just the name “Unknown” above and it could only be opened through the new message reading app that you downloaded earlier.

_“…Hello…?”_

The unknown texter sent you.

You sent a _“?”_ back.

_“Can you see this?”_

You raised a brow and sent another text to the unknown texter _“Yes, I can.”_

After a short time texting back and forth, he had explained that he found a smartphone at a subway and that he needed you to help him. He refused to not let you help him so you obliged to what he wanted.

_Better to get it done with._

You called for an employee at the lounge to cover your shift before looking at the address sent to you. You bit your lip and furrowed your brows, thinking whether or not it would be logical to go the the same apartment.

But then again… it wouldn’t hurt to try, right? You could take a stranger down and if there came the worst case scenario, you had your pepper spray in your pocket.

You stepped out of the shop, taking a cab to wherever the address was and keeping your heart from pounding loudly at the slightly dangerous situation you were getting yourself at.

Unbeknownst to you, a white headed man walked out of the alley next to the ice cream shop with a satisfied smirk on his face. He looked down at his phone and sent a file entitled “Password”.

He sighed in relief before making his way to the car he borrowed and driving all the way to the mountains.

“Welcome to the game, MC,”


	15. Catcaller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Spoilers on 707's real name

You and Saeyoung were walking hand and hand on your way to watch Zen's latest musicals. He claimed that he had bought tickets to the movies and made reservations to a restaurant but the seats were sold out and the restaurant was fully booked.

"Too bad," he told you

But you knew deep inside that he forgot due to all his work. It was still better than cancelling the date.

So there were the two of you on your way to the theater house.

"So what's the musical about?" You asked him

"I don't know." He laughed, "But it might be good."

You chuckled, "I bet you fifty that Zen strips on stage."

Saeyoung grinned, "One hundred on hos clothes get torn by others."

"Deal," you responded

You were happily talking to each other when, on the other side of the street came a whistle. You two looked over and saw that the men were looking at you.

"Hey baby!" One called, "Let's go home, I'm not mad anymore."

You tugged at his arm to get him to keep walking. Knowing Saeyoung, he would never pass up an opportunity to protect you.

There came another whistle and then a man's voice, "Well thank you! Someone appreciates my beauty."

You looked up to see Saeyoung grinning at the men whose faces were scrunched up with disgust.

"Let's go babe," he spoke, "I wouldn't want these guys to get carried away with my beauty."

Once the two of you arrived to your destination, he pulled you in for a tight hug, "Were you uncomfortable?"

"Mhm." You nodded then pressed your right cheek to his chest

"I'll make sure no one does that to you anymore," he spoke, "Even if I have to crossdress every time just so their attentions would be on me, I'd do it for you."

You smiled then pulled him in tighter, "I bet you'd be happier doing that though."

"No offense, babe, but I look good in a dress," he boasted

You laughed, "Totally. Now come on, we have to go see another pretty boy."


	16. Choimato Twins Week - Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for disappearing so suddenly! Anyways, I didn't actually write much during the time I was away (writer's block AND duties as a senator is a deadly combination) BUT I managed to do actual writing after whining that I can't so there.
> 
> This is a week long celebration so, like, this is day 1 (it's the 5th already in my country) and day 7 is on June 11 which is party time!!! You have no idea how pumped I was when I first thought of this. And it was just May back then!

Saeran jolted awake from his nightmare. He was drenched with sweat, gray shirt looking darker than it really was. He sat down and wiped the sweat off his brows and changed his shirt. He threw his towel over his shoulder, making a beeline to the door.

Only when he stepped outside of his room, he was greeted by a shout from his twin.

“Don’t step on the lava!” Saeyoung yelled at him

Saeran turned to his twin who was standing on the couch, pillows strewn on the floor making a path to the kitchen and bathroom from his location.

“What the hell are you doing?” Saeran asked

“The floor, it’s _lava_ ,” Saeyoung repeated, “Seriously, don’t step on the floor or you’re gonna get burned!”

Saeran rolled his eyes then took a step on the living room floor only to step back because of the temperature of the tiles.

“Did you heat up the floor?” Saeran questioned, “Why would you do that?!”

“I warned you, Saeran,” Saeyoung replied, “The floor’s lava for the day so you gotta take your pillows out and make your way.”

Saeran huffed, going back to his room to grab a handful of pillows, making a path for him to the bathroom.

“Stupid twin, making the ground hot because of the stupid imaginary lava. Why’d I get stuck with an idiot of a brother?” He grumbled

“Aren’t you having fun?” Saeyoung asked, skipping his way over to his twin, “Kids all over the world play this so I thought, why can’t we?”

Saeran glared at Saeyoung, “Are you dumb? We’re turning twenty four next week! We’re not kids.”

Saeyoung frowned, “But… we didn’t _have_ a childhood. We didn’t get to do these stuff but maybe if we had a better childhood, we’d have done this a long time ago.”

“Are you gonna get sappy with me? Because if you are, I’m gonna push you into your stupid lava,” Saeran replied

Saeyoung sighed, “Fine. I’m turning it off.”

“Why are you turning it off?” Saeran asked

Saeyoung raised a brow, “I… didn’t you just say that you didn’t want to do this?”

“I said I didn’t want you getting sappy,” Saeran answered, “I’m gonna brush my teeth for a moment then we can get into this lava thing.”

Saeyoung grinned wide, “Okay!”

Saeran entered the bathroom and found out that the tiles weren’t hot. He let out a deep sigh before proceeding to his morning rituals. When he went out, he found his brother sitting on the couch, too occupied on his phone.

Saeran made a path to the couch then sat next to his twin.

“Just a minute, bro, I’m having fun at the chatroom,” Saeyoung stated, “You should join too. We can tease Yoosung together.”

“You’re older than him yet you’re more immature,” Saeran responded, pulling his phone out from his pocket and logging in to the chatroom

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

**Saeyoung:** It’s the truth, Yoosung

 **Yoosung☆:** No way that covfefe means come our vile and fearsome emperor flying elien

 **Yoosung☆:** Alien is even spelled wrong!

 **Saeyoung:** That's what they _want_ you to think

 **MC:** Hi Saeran!

 **Saeran:** Hi

 **Yoosung☆:** Saeran is your brother lying?

 **Saeyoung:** yeah tell him!

 **Saeran:** I don’t know who the nitwit is…

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

**ZEN:** Oh hey babe.

 **Saeyoung:** Hi babe

 **ZEN:** I was talking to MC…

 **Saeyoung:** haha no way ure calling my babe “babe”

 **ZEN:** I’m just used to it, okay?

 **Saeran:** So what were you all talking about?

 **Saeran:** Saeyoung said something about teasing Yoosung

 **Yoosung☆:** Aha!

 **Yoosung☆:** Saeyoung you were lying!

 **Saeran:** Help me, MC

 **MC:** Still here

 **MC:** Anyways are you two having fun?

 **MC:** Saeyoung told me he has a surprise

 **Saeran:** We’re stranded on the couch

 **ZEN:** ?

 **MC:** And I was kicked out of the house for the day

 **ZEN:** ?!

 **Saeran:** The floor…

 **Saeran:** it’s lava.

 **Yoosung☆:** …you two are playing that?

 **Saeyoung:** Yes and we’re having so much fun!

 **Saeran:** I don’t understand how children find this fun

 **ZEN:** I remember playing that with my brother back then

 **Yoosung☆:** Me too!

 **Yoosung☆:** I think I even played it in school

 **Saeyoung:** lolol

 **Saeyoung:** you got to play it as kids

 **Saeyoung:** not jelly though

 **Saeyoung:** I’m playing it with the best person in the world

 **Saeran:** MC he’s getting sappy

 **Saeran:** Send help

 **MC:** Cheer up Saeran ^^

 **MC:** I’ll come home soon to cook lunch

 **MC:** you two enjoy~

_MC has left the chatroom_

**Saeyoung:** Yoosung you still there?

 **Yoosung☆:** ya

 **Yoosung☆:** no

 **Yoosung☆:** LOLOL

_Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** I hope you two enjoy your day

 **ZEN:** the fun part in that is the pretend

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

The twins logged out then Saeran turned to his brother, “What now?”

Saeyoung placed his phone in his jacket pocket, “Well…”

•••

Saeran glared dramatically at his twin who was dangling over a cliff, hands gripping tightly at the remaining land. Saeyoung looked down, brows furrowed, and saw the bubbling liquid below him. He tightened his grip and used his feet to stand on whatever part of land he could stand on to no avail. His feet slipped causing his hands to slip a bit.

Saeyoung looked up and yelled, “Saeran! Brother, help me!”

Saeran knelt down then harshly placed his hands over his brother’s, fingernails clawing at him.

He smirked, “Long live the ki-.”

“Hi! We’re ho-, what are you two doing at the counter?!” You asked as soon as you walked in and saw the twins; one kneeling on the kitchen’s counter, the other kneeling by the end of it, hands holding the counter

Saeran grabbed his brother’s hands and threw it off of the counter, making his twin fall from the smallest distance between his knees and the ground.

“The floor was lava,” Saeran explained before jumping off the counter and heading to his room

Saeyoung looked over to you then ran, hugging you and kissing the forehead of the red-headed baby in your arms, “Honey, you’re home.”

“I’m guessing you two had fun?” You asked, a smile plastered on your face

Saeyoung nodded, “And you thought Saeran wouldn’t play.”

“That’s really nice though,” You spoke, “So who’s gonna clean up?”

Saeyoung turned around and saw the different things thrown around to serve as land in the middle of all the ‘lava’.

“Totally not me…?” He said

You patted his head then made your way to the kitchen, “Totally you.”


	17. Choimato Twins Week - Day 2

“It’s raining!” Saeyoung called, banging his fists against his brother’s room’s door, “Saeran, come on! It’s raining!”

Saeran opened the door and saw his twin jumping up and down in his red plastic raincoat, his one year old niece waddling in a matching raincoat.

Saeran’s niece turned to his and grinned wide, “Rain! Rain!”

Saeran sighed, smiling weakly, “Yesterday it was lava, now it’s rain, what’s up with you?”

Saeyoung shrugged, “Nothing, nothing. Now come on, Ji Seo’s waiting.”

Saeran went back inside to look for his raincoat then went back outside after a few minutes wearing a clear one.

“Where are they?” Saeran asked you who was preparing four mugs of hot chocolate

“They went outside,” you answered, “Go on, play with them. Saeyoung will be really glad.”

“What’s up with him? Is he told that he has a few days left to live?” Saeran asked

You turned around, smiling at your husband’s twin, “Well it’s your birthday soon and Saeyoung really wanted to make it special this year.”

“It took you one and a half year to fully accept your brother and this is the first birthday that you’ll actually be celebrating,” you explained, “Saeyoung told me about how you couldn’t properly celebrate birthdays when you were kids so he planned a full week of celebration to make up for it.”

“He… doesn’t really have to do that,” Saeran said, “I mean, I would really appreciate even if it’s just a cake or ice cream or something.”

You sighed happily, “You know Saeyoung. He’s pretty extra.”

“Well I gotta go there now,” Saeran stated

“Yeah, watch them for me for a bit, okay?” You responded and he made his way to the door, “Oh, and, Saeran?”

The red head turned to look at you then you continued, “Try to have fun.”

Saeran opened the door and watched as Ji Seo slipped, falling on her butt. The one year old looked up to her father then her eyes started to water and her face signalled that she was about to cry.

Saeran ran to his niece then fell like how Ji Seo did in front of her. Her tears subsided and smiles and laughter took place. She laughed happily at her uncle’s misfortune until Saeran pulled her up to her feet.

“Are you hurt, Ji Seo?” He asked, checking her knees for injuries, “Where’s papa?”

“Ji Seo! I’m back!” Saeyoung called from the side of the house

Saeran glared at his brother, “You left her here.”

Saeyoung went over to his daughter, “She slipped didn’t she?”

“Well duh!”

Saeyoung frowned then hugged his one year old, “There something wrong, baby? Tell papa.”

“Papa, balloon,” Ji Seo spoke weakly then giggled, “Play play!”

“Alright, water balloon fight it is then,” Saeran declared, pulling the empty balloons from his twin’s hand, “ _And_ I get Ji Seo.”

Saeyoung hugged his child tightly, “No fair! Get your own kid.”

Saeran chuckled, “Brother, you would like it that she’s with me. Now come on, let’s fill this up and give me my niece.”

•••

“ _Fire_!” Saeran grabbed the water balloons with one hand, throwing it with full force at his brother while his other hand held his niece who was sitting on his shoulders

Ji Seo imitated his uncle’s words which only came out as “far” matched with a lot of laughter and giggles from the child. Saeyoung desperately covered his body from all the attacks but failing, only making himself even more soaked with water.

“No fair, you knew I wouldn’t throw when Ji Seo’s with you!” Saeyoung said through laughter, “Bring Ji Seo to the side and we’ll play this like real men!”

“Hah! No way,” Saeran retorted as he continued throwing, “Ji Seo and I are winning this together. Isn’t that right, baby girl?”

Saeran looked up and regretted doing so when he left a water balloon collide with his face.

“I wasn’t looking! _That_ isn’t fair!” Saeran called

The front door opened then you saw the water balloon war in the midst of all the rain going on.

“Guys, come on in! The rain’s to heavy!” You called, stopping the fight, “And I have hot chocolate!”

“Choco!” Ji Seo cheered, pulling at his uncle’s red hair

“Ow. Yeah, yeah, Ji Seo, we’re going in,” Saeran stated before entering the house

You stayed behind and opened the door for the duo to enter then turned to your husband, “Feeling good?”

“My child and my brother are teaming up against me,” he stated, “Of course I feel good! Do you remember the time when you and Saeran pranked me that you were pregnant? It felt great and now he’s bonding with _actual_ family. I feel awesome!”

“Perfect! Really glad that your plan’s going well Saeyoung,” you replied, “Now let’s go inside. It’s getting quite cold out here.”

Saeyoung nodded then rushed over to you, “There’s one _tiny_ problem though.”

“And that is?” You raised a brow

“Saeran always wants to spend time with Ji Seo that _I_ can’t even so much as hold her when she slipped,” Saeyoung spoke, “Can we maybe have another baby so I could have one on my team.”

You stared at him for a moment before closing the door in his face.

“I’m kidding babe, kidding!” Saeypung laughed from outside

You opened the door to let him in.

“Or am I?”

The door was slammed shut in his face again.


	18. I Fell In Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS TO DAY 4 BAD ENDINGGGGGGGGG (V ROUTE)
> 
> I WANTED TO WRITE FOR SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN ON AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER AND AM AFRAID OF REDUCING MYSELF TO TEARS IF I WROTE ANYTHING RELATED TO ROMANCE BUT HERE I AM NOT GIVING A DAMN.

He'd dragged you out of the bedroom you'd stayed in for the past four days. You didn't actually know what was going on but you knew what drove him to do this: the fact that he didn't feel like you gave him much attention. During the past four days, you'd been tired and unused to waking up at 3 am just to play a game and talk to supposed AIs.

There was a point wherein you found yourself thinking whether Ray was telling you the truth with all the rules he made you follow but you tried to obey him in your best intentions, only you supposed that Ray was kind of... unloved... and sort of left behind and neglected. He gave off that vibe that said "I need to be love and I need to be cared for". You did just that, afterall, it was such a little thing to care about someone and to give attention that they so desperately needed.

The problem was that Ray took it maybe a little too much.

"R-Ray, what are you going to do to me? Where are you taking me," You asked, your voice shaking

He didn't respond with words but he held onto your wrist tighter and dragged you even faster down to the lower parts of the building.

"You're hurting me," You spoke and you immediately felt the slight release on his grip but he didn't offer you any words

The once beautiful palace turned into a dark place with a strange mint glow on the edges of the walls. You didn't know where he was taking you and frankly, you were scared to ask where it was he was taking you.

He stopped once you both entered some sort of cold room with so many monitors. He let go of you then locked the door.

Taking a gulp, you said, "Wh-What kind of place is this?"

He sighed in frustration before going over to another door, opening it, entering, then slamming the door closed, leaving you with no answers.

•••

Ray locked himself in the room and sat down on the bed, grasping his hair tightly. He felt so frustrated that one of the few women to ever give him attention and love turned out to not love the game he'd expected her to do so. He gave every ounce of effort he could just to impress you, even aiming towards a potential romantic relationship but the moment he'd entered your room, he burst out, completely unconvinced that you truly loved him.

"Was it just me then? Was it... did she really not like me back?" He asked under his breath, feeling his throat close up and tears well up in his eyes, "Did she just lead me on? And... and I was so hopeful and I..."

He let out a small sob before the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He furiously wiped them away before letting out another, much louder, sob.

"No! No it can't be!" He cried out, "It was never real?" His voice cracked, "It was... her love... it was never real at all."

He hugged his knees close to his chest then rested his forehead on his knees. He cried out loud, letting all the pain that welled up in his chest out. It was so painful crying he never even knew why. He didn't even know why he was crying, didn't know why he had to cry over something that he could completely replace. But he did. He cried his heart out, letting all the frustrations and the memories of once having felt butterflies in his stomach out through his tears and yells.

He heard a knock from outside.

"Ray? Are you alright in there?"

And with just that, he instantly remembered all the times she'd cared about him. All the times she asked if he was okay, if he had eaten, when he would rest or sleep. He remembered the time he took her to the garden to show her his favorite part of the whole place. He remembered the time when he brought her food and roses, hoping that she'd be grateful and love him so much she'd never want to leave him. He remembered all the hours at night and during breaks thinking about her and thinking about a future that he always wanted: getting her into Mint Eye, having a meaningful relationship with her and then someday having a small family with her built off of love.

All the time he spent with her and for her. They were all nothing to her but it was everything to him.

"I'm so dumb and stupid," he whispered then looked at the door where the knocking was coming from, "But I'd do it all over again for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so freaking painful and I'm crying but at least I let a bit of my pain out through art. It's also annoying that the guy I took inspiration for this commented on a photo that I am in and the notification was shown and I was like NOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOORRREEEEE PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE
> 
> Loving is very painful if the guy you fall for is someone who will just lead you on and then leave you after a few weeks (month and like a half for me) of showing you that he likes you (and explicitly telling me that he has a crush on me). Haha im so broken guise


End file.
